<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanting by blankvellum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860298">Wanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum'>blankvellum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Caring James Sirius Potter, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pining, Romance, annoying but good, slowish burn i guess, well eventually getting together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James has everything he has ever wanted. Except for Scorpius Malfoy. All because he couldn't bloody talk to him during his time at Hogwarts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was originally supposed to be a oneshot. A one sided Scorpius/James, but my Scames heart couldn't take it so I wanted to make it not one sided. Now it's going to be multiple chapters. Hope you like it so far. This James is a bit maturer than I usually make him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment James first laid eyes on Scorpius Malfoy, he knew it was all over. He was enamored. Though James didn't know how to talk to him, he always got tongue tied whenever he tried. It was so unlike him. Eventually he just stopped trying to talk to him all together for the sake of his ego. </p><p>Scorpius was beautiful, kind, brilliant, everything anyone could ever want. Although he wasn't the most popular he mainly hung out with James' brother, Albus. So it was no surprise in James' 6th year when Albus and Scorpius started dating. His mum had been so happy, it seemed like she loved Scorpius more than her own children. He couldn't blame her.</p><p>Scorpius would then come over on holidays and be a permanent fixture at the Potter household during the summer. It was pure torture. He was so jealous of Albus, he had the one thing or rather person, James could never have. It was stupid. It wasn't like they had much in common anyway. He was far better suited for Albus.</p><p>James was thankful when he finally graduated Hogwarts for he wouldn't have to see his brother and Scorpius every bloody day. He needed to get over this. He tried dating, but he just couldn't bring himself to be invested in any relationship. He just settled for flings.</p><p>James was sitting at the bar one night after a long day at work. When he saw Scorpius Malfoy a few seats down, he was downing shots like they were nothing. It was strange. Despite his better judgment he sat down next to the blonde. "Fancy seeing you here."</p><p>"Hello James." Scorpius greeted. </p><p>"Rough day?" James questioned.</p><p>"Something like that."</p><p>He was being very evasive maybe after a few more drinks he'd be likely to open up. He didn't even have to offer and because the bar keeper kept them coming.  Screw finding out anything, he couldn't let him drink himself into a stupor. "I think you've had enough there."</p><p>"No, I'm fine." Scorpius said, though his words were slightly slurred.</p><p>"I'm taking you home." James decided. </p><p>"No, I-I don't want to go back there." Scorpius protested.</p><p>"Ah. So you and Albus did have a row then. Well, you can come to mine. Get up." James said, helping Scorpius up who gave a little resistance. He supported Scorpius' weight, with an arm around his back. He was pretty light.</p><p>He took the Floo around the corner, Apparation could possibly make him sick in his condition. When they arrived Scorpius had thrown up anyway, all over his shoes. Scorpius clearly wasn't the type to drink this much. "Let's get you to the bathroom" James said. James helped Scorpius as he kneeled over the toilet and seemed to spew the entire contents of his stomach. </p><p>Scorpius mumbled out some kind of apology. </p><p>"It's fine. We all do it." James said. "Let's just change your shirt, it smells a bit." James led Scorpius to his bedroom. "This probably will be a bit big, but it should work." </p><p>Even in his drunkenness Scorpius seemed insecure about changing in front of James. </p><p>"I'll turn around." James turned around until Scorpius said he was done. </p><p>"''m so tired." Scorpius said. </p><p>"Go to sleep then. You can sleep in my bed."</p><p>Scorpius fell right asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><p>James looked at him awhile, he looked like an angel.</p><p>
  <i> Don't watch him like a bloody creep.</i>
</p><p>It occurred to him he needed to contact Albus, let him know where Scorpius was. He tries to floo call with no answer. James sent his owl Seraphina to send a message instead.</p><p>James layed down on the sofa in the living room. It was strange that the couple had, had a fight. They seemed so perfect together. It wasn't really his business though was it? It didn't stop him from wondering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is a little bit longer, thought ot was a good place to stop though. Updates will be pretty frequent.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When James woke up he saw a note left on the table. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm sorry for the trouble. I will make it up to you.</i>
</p><p><i>

Scorpius </i>

</p><p>Making it up to James was hardly necessary, it was the right thing to do after all. He couldn't believe he actually touched Scorpius Malfoy, held on to him. Something he thought would never happen because it shouldn't happen, he was Albus' boyfriend. It had been necessary last night so that was an exception.</p><p>

James got ready for work with the memory of touching Scorpius burned into his memory. When he got to the DMLE he was rewarded with loads of paper work. Luckily he hadn't drank much last night so he wasn't hungover. Otherwise doing the work would have been so much more difficult.</p><p>He had gotten through a good chunk of the paperwork before more was dumped onto his desk. "Merlin, it's as if I'm the only bloody person who works here." James muttered. He honestly couldn't wait to get back in the field again, it's been slow lately and he has been dying for a case to work on. The paperwork had not died down any, however.</p><p>"Potter did you get done with those briefs?" His boss, Senior Auror Hamlin asked. </p><p>"Still working on them." James replied.</p><p>"Hurry up on them would you? I swear it's so hard to find good Aurors these days if your Father wasn't Head Auror I would have-" </p><p>"Fired me. Yes, I know." James said with a sigh. His boss had it out for him from day one and thought the only reason he got the job was his dad. James couldn't wait until the old coot retired.</p><p>"Oi! Potter! You coming tonight?" One of his coworker's boomed to him across the way once his boss was out of sight. His name was Dustin Price. 
 h
He reminded him a lot of the frat boys his cousin, Donovan, would hang out with, always looking for a party. </p><p>"Ofcourse. Wouldn't miss it!" James said with a grin. It was probably not healthy how much he and his coworkers went out to drink, but it was grueling work. They deserved it, didn't they?</p><p>Finally lunchtime was here and James was more than ready to set his work aside and grab a bite. What he didn't express was to see his brother standing there awkwardly when he left his office. "Al?"</p><p>Albus looked down at his feet. "Look, I just want to...thank you for taking care of Scorpius last night, you didn't have to do that, but you did."</p><p>"It was no problem." James said. Albus had never thanked him before. Likely because most of the time James would make his life difficult as children, but as his big brother that was just his duty.</p><p>"He didn't say... anything about last night did he?" Albus asked bringing his eyes to meet James' finally.</p><p>"No, he didn't. Your relationship secrets are safe." James said with an eyeroll. </p><p>Albus looked visibly relieved. "Oh, good then."</p><p>"Everything alright?" James asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's fine. Fine." Albus mumbled, but looked distracted. </p><p>It didn't seem to James like it was, but it wasn't really his business, as curious as he was about it. "Alright then. I'm heading out to lunch. See you around I suppose." James clapped him on the shoulder and continued his walk out of the building. He still had not decided where he wanted to eat.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>James was at the pub now with his coworkers. They were having a good time, talking and laughing, complaining about their bosses. James' eyes scanned the pub briefly, but he stopped when he saw platinum blonde hair. Scorpius Malfoy was at the bar by himself. James hoped he wasn't planning on making a habit of getting drunk. </p><p>He tried to get back into the conversation, but his eyes kept wandering back over to Scorpius. Something had to be going on. So he got up and walked over to Scorpius. He pulled up a stool. "Fancy seeing you here again."</p><p>Scorpius looked up at him, his face red, eyes puffy as if he had been crying. "Hello James."</p><p>"Is everything all right?" James asked.</p><p>"Everything's fine." Scorpius said. </p><p>"Then why are you clutching that firewhiskey like it's a lifeline?" James said.</p><p>Scorpius sighed, "I suppose I do owe you some kind of an explanation." He paused briefly. "I suggested to Albus that we should break up."
</p><p>James certainly hadn't expected to hear that. "Why?"</p><p>"Lately I've felt like my identity has been wrapped up in Albus. I don't feel like my own person. I mean we've been together five years. I have never been with anyone else. Neither of us had."</p><p>"Albus must not have taken it well." James said.</p><p>"He got really upset. We made up this morning, but I still feel like some space would be good for us."</p><p>"Do whatever you need to do."</p><p>"I'm just... scared. I don't have any other friends except for Rose. It's always just been me and Albus." </p><p>James had noticed that and always had thought it was unusual. "It's nothing to be scared of you just need to put yourself out there, make new friends."</p><p>"I suppose I could try to get more friendly with my coworkers at St. Mungo's." Scorpius said. </p><p>"There you go. Already a step in the right direction." James said, offering him a smile. </p><p>Scorpius smiled at him and James felt himself melt on the inside. He didn't say anything else, just continued nursing his drink. James went back to his group after asking Scorpius if he wanted to join them. Scorpius had declined. He still kept an eye on Scorpius the whole night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went on as normal for James. Nothing particularly exciting. Being an adult really was not what it was cracked up to be. He missed his carefree years at Hogwarts. </p><p>James was just about to leave for lunch when he saw Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of him. He looked in a much better state. "How did you get in here?" </p><p>"The people know me. I would come in here to see Albus." Scorpius replied. "I was thinking about how I could pay you back then it struck me. I could take you out for lunch." </p><p>"Oh." James said. He hadn't been expecting that. "You don't need to do that."</p><p>"I want to." Scorpius said. "Do you have other plans?" </p><p>"No." James said. He maybe should have lied, being alone with his brother's boyfriend whom he fancied was not a good idea. </p><p>"Brilliant! Let's go then. I know just the place." Scorpius said then started walking. James followed him. "It's not far from here." Scorpius said after they had left the building.</p><p>They walked side by side for two blocks. Then Scorpius rounded a corner, he looked around before he knocked twice on the bricks, they separated to create a doorway. They both walked through. There in front of them was a very rustic looking building, the sign that read, "Le Fromage", was new however. He can honestly say he had no idea this place existed. "This is pretty well hidden. How does anyone find it?"</p><p>"It is pretty well advertised. My Uncle Blaise owns the place now." Scorpius explained. </p><p>They headed inside and the place looked way too fancy to be open for lunch. A waiter in fancy dress robes seated them. He wondered if Scorpius came here with Albus often.</p><p>
  <i> Why does that even matter? </i>
</p><p>"This is all in french." James said, looking puzzled at the menu. </p><p>"Oh, sorry. Here, let me." Scorpius said, he took out his wand and tapped the menu, the words then appeared in english.</p><p>"Nice trick."</p><p>"Uncle Blaise designed it that way. 'For uncultured imbeciles'. His words not mine."</p><p>James chuckled. "Your uncle sounds like a git. No offense."</p><p>"He's just a snob." </p><p>"Same thing really." </p><p>"I suppose." Scorpius said. </p><p>The waiter came by to take their drink order. Scorpius actually ordered a glass of wine, he had a day off apparently.</p><p>James then went back to his menu. This place was very fancy, it was definitely not pub food that was for sure. "They have duck? Well, I have to get that and be all fancy."</p><p>"The duck is excellent." Scorpius confirmed. </p><p>"Ofcourse it is. It's duck!" James replied. "What are you getting?"</p><p>"French country salad with lemon dijon vinaigrette."</p><p>"You're just getting <i>salad</i>?" James asked. Salad definitely was not a meal by itself, not to James.</p><p>"Yes. It's lunch." Scorpius said. </p><p>"It's hardly lunch." James scoffed. "You eat like a bird." </p><p>"Birds actually eat alot, they have fast metabolisms." Scorpius pointed out </p><p>Scorpius <i>would </i> know that. "Fine, I stand corrected. You still should eat more." </p><p>The waiter came back to take their orders. Scorpius ordered for them both, in French. It was a major turn on. With the menu not a distraction anymore James was faced with looking at Scorpius. Those bloody grey eyes that pierced into his soul and his perfectly brushed blonde hair.</p><p>"James? Did you hear me?" Scorpius asked, pulling James out of his trance. </p><p>"No. Uh, sorry." James said clearing his throat. He has made so much progress since he was a boy. Now he could atleast talk to Scorpius without looking like a wanker.</p><p>"I asked how your day has been."</p><p> "It's been fine. Saving kittens from trees, helping old ladies across the street. You know, the usual." James said. </p><p>

Scorpius laughed and it sounded like music to James. "Sounds very dangerous." </p><p>"How about you? Done anything interesting?" James asked.</p><p>

"I've just been packing up my belongings." Scorpius said.

</p><p>"Why? Are you going on a trip?"</p><p>

"No, I'm moving out of the flat. Albus and I broke up." Scorpius said.

</p><p>James hadn't expected Scorpius to actually break up with his brother, he figured he would change his mind. He would just try to make new friends. He thought Albus and Scorpius would eventually marry. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you...ok?"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine. I feel like I am starting a new chapter in my life. I love Albus, I do, but now I feel... free. Does that make me a bad person?"  Scorpius questioned.</p><p>"No. Not at all." James said, still trying to wrap his head around all this. The waiter then brought their food and they started eating. </p><p>"Where are you going to live?" James asked after awhile of silence.</p><p>"For now I am living at the Manor until I can find a place. It will be strange living on my own, but good for me I think." Scorpius said.</p><p>"Just think of it as a new adventure." James suggested.</p><p>"That's a good way of looking at it. A new adventure."</p><p>James was happy for Scorpius, but he couldn't help thinking about Albus. He must be devastated, he likely hadn't wanted to split. James would have to check up on him tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh I always feel so bad that my chapters are so short. I try, I do. It just seems I am cursed to write short chapters! Hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the lunch with Scorpius, James was in desperate need of a distraction. Although he didn't feel like working. He walked towards his dad's office. He smirked, the receptionist, Connie was still not back from her lunch. She tended to take 'extended lunches'. It was perfect really since James didn't have any bribe material yet to get in. Roxanne hadn't given him tickets yet to the Holyhead Harpies game, Connie's favorite team.</p><p>James sauntered into his dad's office without knocking because it was stupid. He was his son, he wasn't going to knock. </p><p>"James." His dad said without even looking up from his work. He was always working on some kind of paperwork.</p><p>"Hello Dad!" James chirped, he perched himself partially on his dad's desk.</p><p>"How did you get in?" He asked with a sigh. </p><p>"Connie was still on lunch. Great worker that one." James commented.</p><p>"Why aren't <i>you</i> working?" His dad asked, finally looking up from his desk. </p><p>"I thought I'd grace you with my presence."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>James fake gasped, "Can't a bloke come and see his dear old dad to say 'Hello'?"</p><p>"I'm busy." </p><p>James might as well get into it, "Dad, I haven't been out on the field in ages! Please give me something interesting to do?"</p><p>"I've always told you a big part of this job is paperwork."</p><p>"Teddy always gets to go on missions!" James complained.</p><p>"Teddy is older and more experienced. He had to start out same as you doing the same work."</p><p>"I bet his boss doesn't hate him though." James grumbled.</p><p>"He doesn't hate you."</p><p>"Yes he does! He thinks the only reason I have this job is because of you! I had to go through training same as everyone else."</p><p>"You know I don't hand out your assignments." </p><p>"But you're in charge! You can put me on something!"</p><p>"You know I can't do that. Some of my colleagues already think I'm showing you favoritism. I'm not breaking the chain of command."</p><p>"He's never going to put me out on the field."</p><p>"He certainly isn't if you slack off on your work, get back there and impress him. Think of it as a lesson in humility. Merlin knows you could use some of it." </p><p>James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He got off his dad's desk  and turned to leave. </p><p>"James." His dad said. </p><p>James turned around. </p><p>"Albus is staying with your Mum and I for awhile. He and Scorpius broke up." </p><p>"Yeah I heard. I'll be over tonight." James said.</p><p>His dad nodded, "Good. He needs all the support we can give right now. Maybe he'll talk to you. Merlin knows he doesn't want to talk to me."</p><p>James smiled sympathetically, Albus and their dad had a... complicated relationship really. It was so strained, but his dad still tried. James turned around and left the office, passing Connie who shot him a glare. It wasn't his fault she was shite at her job. It was settled then James would see Albus tonight.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Good on his word, James apparated to his childhood home after eating some chinese takeaway. He knocked on the door, his Mum answered. "James, your dad said you'd come."</p><p>"Is he upstairs?" James asked.</p><p>His Mum nodded. </p><p>James went up the stairs tpwards Albus' room. It was shut, locked. He knocked. </p><p>"I said I don't want to talk, Dad." </p><p>"It's James." </p><p>"Go away." </p><p>"No, you tosser. I'm staying right here until you open up." </p><p>"You'll be staying out there awhile then."</p><p>"You have to come out some time."</p><p>"I could just apparate home." </p><p>"You wouldn't do that, you wouldn't be here if you wanted to go back to your flat."</p><p>"Bugger off!"</p><p>"You're such a bloody wanker you know that?" </p><p>"Calling me names won't make me let you in." </p><p>"I'll just hum then. I know much you just <i>love</i> that." James was an expert in annoying Albus into submission, it was his greatest talent. James then started humming loudly. </p><p>Within a few minutes Albus opened the door. "I hate you." he said. </p><p>James just grinned. He walked past Albus and looked at his bed, unmade. Albus was still in his pajamas, his eyes looked tired and tear like he had just been crying. "You look like shite." </p><p>"Oh fuck off." Albus muttered.</p><p>"Have you been in here all day?" James questioned. </p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>"Get dressed. We're going for a walk." James announced.</p><p>"I don't want to." </p><p>"I'll leave you alone once you go outside with me." </p><p>Albus sighed, "Fine."</p><p>Albus changed and the two walked outside. "I don't want to talk about it."</p><p>"Good because I didn't really feel like listening." James said.</p><p>"Then why bring me out here?"</p><p>"So you can hear about my problems of course. There are some things I need to get off my chest."</p><p>"Oh Merlin." Albus grumbled.</p><p>James started going on about his day, talking nonstop the whole walk. He left out the part of his day where he had lunch with Scorpius.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this was interesting for someone. I had fun with this chapter. I love writing the dynamic between Albus and James. Scorpius  will be in next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later James was at his desk working on paperwork per usual. It was Friday today so that fact slightly motivated him. </p><p>"James?" One of his coworkers said. </p><p>"Yeah?" James asked.</p><p>"Head Auror wants to see you in this office. What did you do this time?"</p><p>"I'll have you know I have done nothing at all. I am a model employee." </p><p>"Right. We'll see about that."</p><p>James made his way to his dad's office. He wondered what this would be about. He stopped at Connie's desk looking smug. "I have an appointment."</p><p>Connie looked up at him and said flatly, "Congratulations, go on in."</p><p>James entered his Dad's office, his dad immediately looked up. "You rang?"</p><p>"Yes. Have a seat." His dad said. </p><p>James plopped down on the chair at the other side of his father's desk.</p><p>"I just want to thank you for talking to your brother a few nights ago, it really is a miracle you managed to get him out of the house. Your mum and I are grateful." He paused then continued, "As thanks I wanted to give you this."</p><p>His dad handed James a file. It had a case number on it. "Is this...?" </p><p>"A case yes. You will be under Montgomery's instructions please listen to him." </p><p> </p><p>"Dad I- Thanks." James said, honestly surprised. </p><p>"Don't expect this all the time, your cases won't typically come directly from me." </p><p>James jumped up feeling rejuvenated. "You won't regret this!" He had a spring in his step as he left the office.<br/>
---------------------------</p><p>James was elated. Who knew that being a good brother would have benefits? If he had known he would have done something ages ago. </p><p>James was going to go out for a celebratory drink tonight, have a celebratory shag for this momentous occasion. He was back at his flat going though all the places he knew in his head when he heard a knock at his door. He hadn't been expecting anyone. James went towards the door to see </p><p>He opened the door and saw Scorpius standing right in front of him. James certainly had not expected to see Scorpius any time soon seeing as their lunch was a one time deal. "Scorpius? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Scorpius said. </p><p>"No, not really." James said, "Why are you here?"</p><p>"I just... need someone to talk to, I doubt Rose wants to talk to me right now and I don't have anyone else." </p><p>"Alright... come in." James said.</p><p>"You know what? This is stupid.I'm intruding. I should just... go." </p><p>James stopped him before he turned around. "You're not intruding on anything come in."</p><p>Scorpius was hesitant a moment then walked inside. He was still dressed in his Healer robes, he had just finished work it looked like. </p><p>"Sit anywhere." James said. "Would you like some tea? I hate the stuff, but I keep it around for guests."</p><p>"I'm fine thanks." Scorpius said. </p><p>James sat on a living room chair opposite the sofa. It was important to keep a distance. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>"It's been hard... being without Albus, harder than I thought. I never fully realized how dependent I was on him. It's for the best, but I miss him. I hope eventually we can go back to being friends again." Scorpius said. </p><p>James nodded, though he felt like that happening was a fat chance and a far off thing to happen if it did. He wouldn't tell Scorpius this though. </p><p>"I.. was invited to a pub by some coworkers, tommorrow night." Scorpius said. </p><p>"That's great!" James said. </p><p>"I- I don't know if I can go." Scorpius said.</p><p>"Why? This is what you wanted isn't it?" </p><p>"But I'm rubbish at talking to people." </p><p>"You're doing just fine to me." James said. </p><p>"I don't do well in groups." </p><p>"So what? You're not going to go?" James asked, but didn't give him a chance to answer. "You're going.  If I have to drag you to it I will!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Scorpius, you need to do this. For yourself." James reminded him. "Look I'll even be there and watch and if it does get reLly bad I will bail you out." </p><p>"You'd-you'd do that?"</p><p>"Sure. I'm a sucker for damsels in distress." James said.</p><p>
  <i> Shit. Did that come off as flirty? </i>
</p><p>Scorpius just chuckled at that. "You know, Albus would always go on about how you were a git, but I don't think that at all."</p><p>"Well, he's my brother, of course I'm a git to him. No reason to be a git to you, however."</p><p>"I feel so selfish. I didn't ask how you are. How are you?" </p><p>"I'm great! I finally got an actual case to work on, actual field work." </p><p>"That's great, James, congratulations!"</p><p>So James didn't get to go out for that week, but he decided this was much better. Though he probably shouldn't have been getting all friendly with his brother's ex. They were just friends, though, maybe. Nothing he should be ashamed of... right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> It was the summer before his 5th year and James was engaged in an intense quidditch match with his cousins and sister. He was determined to win, no, he would win. Everything was going smoothly until he looked to the side and saw Scorpius Malfoy sitting next to Albus, watching. Scorpius met his eyes and smiled at him. James could melt right then and there. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Scorpius' hair shined in the sun and his eyes as always were hyponotizing. He couldn't look away. It wasn't fair for someone to be so beautiful.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> "Oi! James watch out!" Fred called out to him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> It was too late, however, James flew straight onto the tree and everything went black. </i>
</p><p>James could hardly believe it. He had to talk to Scorpius for hours last night. It was something he woildn't have been able to do a few years ago. He had honestly never felt happier. Scorpius had the best laugh, light and joyful. He could see the laughter in his eyes. Any smile or laugh he got from Scorpius was a victory. Was it a bad idea to let him stay? Probably, but James couldn't bring himself to regret it.</p><p>This morning James was going to visit Albus, he was still staying at their parents'. It was the least he could do really seeing as he was fraternizing with Albus' ex. Which Albus would never know about if he could help it. </p><p>James apparated to his childhood home and was greeted at the door warmly by his dad. </p><p>"James! Good to see you. Come on in." </p><p>"Is Albus here?" </p><p>"Yes, he's probably still in bed though."</p><p>"I will change that!" James declared. </p><p>His Dad just chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder as James passed him. He went up the stairs to awalen Albus. He knocked on the door. "You better not be sleeping you tosser!"</p><p>"Oh fuck off, James!" Albus shouted back.</p><p>"Oi! Open the bloody door before I blast it open! Don't doubt I won't do it!" James threatened. </p><p>James then heard a groan and a thud, followed by the sound of footsteps. Albus then opened the door looking very unenthusiastic about James' presence. He was still in his pajamas, hair a mess. Well, more of a mess than it normally was. "Welcome to the world of the living! Get showered and dressed we're going out." </p><p>"I don't want to go anywhere." </p><p>"Yeah, well, not everything's about you, Albus. Don't be so selfish." Jamee said. </p><p>Albus just stared at him blankly. </p><p>"Don't just bloody stand there! Move that arse!"</p><p>Albus grumbled something James couldn't make out, but then walked past him toward the shower. </p><p>
  <i> I'm so good at Albus wrangling. </i>
</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Albus asked after he emerged from the bathroom showered and dressed.</p><p>"I can't let my brother be a sad sop now can I?" </p><p>"Where are we going?" </p><p>James grinned, "You'll see!" He grabbed his arm and apparated. They apparated into an alley, a few blocks from their destination, they were in muggle territory. "Come on then!"</p><p>They walked a few blocks until they were at Pete's diner. When they were kids their Dad would bring them here, it was away from the public eye and kid friendly.</p><p>A smile graced Albus' face, "We haven't been here in ages."</p><p>"I know, a shame really. Let's go in." James said. they walked in and everyone was eating their breakfast. </p><p>They were both seated by a young waitress who seated them at the window. James didn't glance at the menu, he knew what he was going to order. Once they had ordered and gotten their drinks. James spoke up first.</p><p>"We'd like the biggest icecream sundae you have please. Two spoons!" James said.</p><p>Albus just gaped at him.</p><p>The waitress looked puzzled. It wasn't even 11 yet. She took it down all the same. </p><p>"Like old times!" James declares. </p><p>One time his Dad had taken just the three of them after they had been fighting that morning. Albus had ordered a sundae at nine in the morning. His Dad obliged as long as they promised to get along the whole day and that he'd share with James. That was his favorite memory from his childhood, pre-Hogwarts.</p><p>Albus was quiet a moment, gazing out the window. "I miss him." He said quietly. </p><p>"I know you do." James said with a frown. "But you can get through this."</p><p>"What's the point? I'm nothing special without him." </p><p>
  <i> Bloody hell his self esteem is abysmal. </i>
</p><p>James dicreetly casted a privacy ward."That's not true, Al. You're brilliant! I mean you're a bloody Curse Breaker. My brother, a  Curse breaker! That's impressive" </p><p>"Yeah, but you're a big, brave Auror. Everyone loves you." </p><p>"Al, you've always been smarter than me. You have definitely been more level headed than me."</p><p>"That doesn't mean shite!" Albus said a little too loudly</p><p>James dropped the privacy ward when he saw the waitress come by with their dessert. No one could be sad while eating a sundae. </p><p>"You know what he said? That he needed to find himself, needed time apart, that we're together too much."</p><p>James didn't say anything to that, he just dug into the icecream.</p><p>"He said he was afraid he'd end up resenting me if we stayed together." Albus then finally dug into the icecream as well. It was then silent as the two brothers ate.</p><p>James resolved that tonight he would help Scorpius, but would have no involvement with him after that. For Albus' sake. He would have done his job, Scorpius would have his own social life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know of you don't want me to write anymore of Albus into this story and I will limit his appearances. I just really love him, just not for Scorpius. Thanks for your comments! I love them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><br/>
It was the summer, Scorpius had already been here a week and James had yet to string a coherent sentence directly to him. This was just plain embarrassing, ridiculous even. It wasn't like him at all to be so tongue tied. Scorpius was always nice about it though. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Albus and Scorpius were seated in front of the telly. Albus was introducing Scorpius to the Star Wars movies. A cruel and unusual punishment really. It was summer, they should be outside, enjoying the sunshine. James was pretty convinced Albus must be allergic or something. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oi! Al, you're a shite host! subjecting Scorpius to this rubbish. Take him outside." James said. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Sod off, James." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why don't you show Scorpius the waterfall?" James suggested. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Why don't you shut it?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'd like to see the waterfall." Scorpius spoke up. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Albus glared at James, but his expression softened when he turned back to Scorpius. "Alright. I'll show you." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>So the two went outside, James went out to fly. he had to keep his skills sharp. He flew overhead of the two boys, making sure to show off a bit, he had to earn cool points back afterall.</i>
</p><p>--------------------</p><p>James had agreed to meet Scorpius at the pub early. He saw him immediately just outside the pub. He was fidgeting nervously. "Hey. How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Nervous. I feel like I want to throw up."</p><p>"Well, don't do that." James said, trying to keep the tone light.</p><p>"What if they don't like me?" </p><p>"What's not to like?"</p><p>"Lots of things. My family for one. I'm not particularly interesting or charming or-" </p><p>James touched his shoulder. "Stop, there's nothing wrong with you." </p><p>"There's plenty wrong with me."</p><p>"We all have flaws, Scorpius. And that's ok." James realized his hand was still on the blonde's shoulder and tried to discreetly retract it. "Listen, if you need to get out of here or need me to bail you out place your bottle on your right side and get up to go to the loo. I'll meet you there. Ok?"</p><p>"Ok. Thanks." Scorpius looked at least a little more relaxed. </p><p>"All right then. Let's head on in." </p><p>They both walked into the pub, James found a discreet dark corner. Scorpius sat up at the bar. His coworkers slowly started arriving. There were about 6 of them in total. Scorpius was the only male of the group.</p><p>An hour passed by, James was on his third drink. He noticed Scorpius had hardly let go of his bottle, gripping it tightly as if it was his lifeline.</p><p>
  <i> After this gathering you have to end your involvement with him. No more. </i>
</p><p>There would be no possible reason for them to hang out anymore. Scorpius would be helped and that would be it. James kept an eye on Scorpius the rest of the night. The group disbanded near 11 o'clock. Scorpius had done well. </p><p>James waited for Scorpius outside, already trying to organize his thoughts. Going over it in his head. </p><p>Scorpius left the pub with a smile on his face. </p><p>"Went well I take it?"</p><p>"It went really well, yeah."</p><p>"Good! See? Nothing to worry about it." James said. There was a beat of silence in which James was trying to gather the strength to say what he needed to say. </p><p>"Fancy a walk?" Scorpius asked.</p><p>
  <i> Say no, say no, say no. </i>
</p><p>"Sure, yeah." James said before he could stop himself. </p><p>
  <i>Shit. </i>
</p><p>They then started walking down the street, side by side.  "I'm so glad we're friends now. It's... nice." </p><p>"Yeah, it is." James said. </p><p><i> Fuck. How am I going to say what I need to say now without looking like an arse? </i> </p><p>"I'm going to look at flats tomorrow." Scorpius said. </p><p>"Yeah? You looking in London?" James asked. </p><p>Scorpius nodded, "I really need to get out of the Manor. Grandfather's been insistent upon finding me a suitable girl to marry." </p><p>"Sounds awful." James said. He wasn't exactly sure if Scorpius was even interested in girls, but it still sounds awful either way. James figured he'd better change the subject. "I've never really asked you what you do. I know you're a Healer..."</p><p>"I'm just a junior Healer for now, but I hope to be able to work more in the research side."</p><p>"What do you want to  research?" James asked. </p><p>"Blood curses." Scorpius said.</p><p>James knew Scorpius' mum had suffered and died from the centuries old Greengrass curse. </p><p>"I just want to save other families the grief, you know?" </p><p>James nodded, "We both seem to have an interest in saving people in some form, aye?" </p><p>"Yeah I suppose we do."</p><p>As they continued walking James found he couldn't put a stop to this. What was the harm anyway? They were just friends. Albus would want him to help Scorpius, right? Still it was better he not know.</p><p>After an hour the two eventually parted, James felt on top of the world. After all this time he finally had Scorpius' attention, he could finally get to know him like he had always wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you want to see James and Scorpius do anything in particular, open to suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took longer than I intended it to, sorry! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James woke up completely on a high from last night. He did not even try to keep himself in check. Spending time with Scorpius was- he couldn't get enough of it. Generally James tired of people easily, but they hadn't even <i>done</i> anything and James wanted to see him again. </p><p>Scorpius was even more wonderful than James had thought him to be. He was kind, good hearted, so smart, beautiful, and most importantly he always laughed at his jokes. His laugh was also magical, life giving even. Scorpius just radiated everything good and pure in the world.</p><p>
  <i> We're just friends. There's no harm in that. </i>
</p><p>James then remembered he was supposed to be somewhere today. He was supposed to be watching Teddy and Vic's daughter, Dora, today. It was noon, he was supposed to have been there a half hour ago. Vic was going to be pissed. Hell hath no fury like Victoire Lupin scorned. </p><p>James got dressed quickly and disapparated to their house. He knocked on the door bracing himself for Vic's rage. </p><p>Victoire opened the door, she looked irritated. She crossed her arms against her chest. She was 8 months pregnant and definitely looked it. "Well, glad <i>someone </i> finally decided to show."</p><p>"Vic, you're positively glowing today!" James said. </p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere, James. Especially since you're a bloody liar. I look absolutely repulsive!"</p><p>"Oh stop it, Vic. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Teddy said, appearing into view. He wrapped Vic into his arms from behind. "Hullo James."</p><p>"Teddy. Good to see you're still as sappy as ever." James said. He had never seen someone so besotted with someone as Teddy was with Victoire. They were bloody unbearable as teenagers so bloody lovey dovey. 
</p><p>Teddy chuckled, "One day, James, you'll understand."</p><p>"Don't you dare put that curse on me, Teddy! I will be an eternal bachelor, like Uncle Charlie." </p><p>"Cousin Jamie!" A voice yelled out. A tiny body squeezed her way past her parents. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, bright and curious as ever. Her name was Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin, an extremely long name for such a small child. Everyone just called her, Dora.</p><p>"Dora! How's my favorite cousin?" Jamea swooped her up in his arms which caused her to squeal in delight. </p><p>"I had chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!"She chirped.</p><p>"Yeah? I thought you felt a little heavier there!" James said as he placed her back down.</p><p>Victoire seemed to have softened now quote a bit and handed him a bag "just in case" and listed off different things he might need to do. </p><p>"Vic, I've done this before." James said. </p><p>"Just no i-c-e-c-r-e-a-m before lunch or in place of lunch." </p><p>"That was one time!" James protested. </p><p>"One time too many." Victoire said. </p><p>"All right, love, we best get going. Kisses for Daddy?' Teddy said, bending down so Dora could hug him.</p><p>The couple left shortly after leaving James with his little cousin. "We're going to the park!" James declared, his strategy was always to tire out the energetic three year old.</p><p>---------------</p><p>James had spent most of the day with Dora, by the time he left he was exhausted. "I'm too bloody young to be this tired!" James declared, but found himself collapsing on the couch. He was far too tired to go out tonight. </p><p>James wondered how Scorpius' search for a flat was going. He'd have to ask him about that later. He'd owl him in a few days, if he could hold off that long.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>James only had lasted until Monday night then broke down and owled Scorpius. He asked him when he would be available to meet up. </p><p>Scorpius hadn't replied back to him that night. He was probably busy with work. </p><p>James' Monday had been pretty good, for the first time in a long while he was not filling out paperwork all day. He was actually in debriefings with the small team or task force they called it, reviewing their case. It was a case of illegal creature trade, apparently there was a whole underground operation.</p><p>James was determined to prove himself worthy of more than just grunt work. He'd show everyone. He would be the absolute best Auror of them all!</p><p>Tuesday morning James awoke to a black owl tapping at his window. He didn't recognize it. It held out the letter for him, James smiled when he opened and saw who it was from.</p><p>
  <i>James, </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> I am glad to see you wrote. I would like to meet up. It would have to be during your lunch if we do. I work nights all week, unfortunately. How about tommorrow? Seeing as today would be a bit last minute for you I imagine. </p><p>
  <i>


Your friend, </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i> Scorpius </i> </p><p>

James was a bit disappointed he wouldn't be meeting up with Scorpius today. He was quick to write out a reply and have it sent back. James then started to get ready for work. He couldn't wait until tommorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know Scorpius isn't in this one, I'm sorry. He will be in the next chapter, I promise! Hope you enjoyed anyway. I guess we'll just have to accept that I write short chapters, eh? Sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> Was it possible for someone to die of jealousy? If it was James probably would be done for soon. He supposed death would be better than what he was enduring right now. Scorpius had come to the Potter house over the summer for the first time as Albus' boyfriend. Right now they were all having dinner after coming back. It was a happy occassion he supposed. His usually broody brother was grinning from ear to ear, he looked on top of the world. <i></i>
</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  
    
      <i> He wanted to wipe that look off his face, he didn't care if that made him a bad brother. Albus was so... bloody boring! He never did anything interesting. What gives him the right to have Scorpius Malfoy who  seemed so interesting. The blonde was like a puzzle James wanted to figure out. If he could hold a conversation with him maybe he could have- </i>
   
</p><p>
 
    
      <i>"James? Are you all right?" His dad asked him looking concerned. </i>
    
  
</p><p>
  
    
      <i>"Yes you are rather quiet." His mum added in looking at him carefully.</i>
    
  
</p><p>
  
      <i>It was only after he had been snapped out of his thoughts by being addressed did he realize he was gripping his fork too tightly. He looked around the table to see all eyes on him now. "I'm just tired is all, I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest."</i>
    

</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p><i> James got up from the table not paying attention to anyone's response. It was bad enough he had to see it at school, but now he had to deal with them being a couple over the summer too? Once he got into his room he flopped onto his bed face down. He silently hoped Albus got violently ill or choked from the food, nothing fatal just.... something satisfying. </i> </p><p>It was finally Wednesday, James had put careful thought into where he wanted to take Scorpius for lunch. Scorpius had taken him somewhere nice so James did not want to disappoint him. He racked his brain on where to take him. James usually went to the deli nearby because their sandwiches were fantastic, but it wasn't exactly nice looking inside.</p><p>James asked one of his coworkers if they had any reccomendations. One of them suggested an italian place that had great food and  great atmosphere. James had scoped it out and eaten there ahead of time to test it. It had a diverse menu, Scorpius was bound to find something he liked. Yes, it would do nicely.</p><p>James had written Scorpius and told him to meet him outside the Ministry building. When he left the building he saw Scorpius standing there in a collared light blue jumper. He definitely looked good in blue. Scorpius had impeccable style, James had always noticed. "Hey." James greeted. </p><p>Scorpius smiled at him, "Hello James."</p><p>James ignored the warm feeling in his chest and cleared his throat. "I have a place in mind, it's Italian, called 'Bella'. Heard of it?"</p><p>Scorpius shook his head, "Can't say that I have."</p><p>"Good then! Follow me." James said, "It is not far from here."</p><p>They walked a few blocks until they arrived. "This looks very nice. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble for me?"</p><p>"It wasn't any trouble." James said. They both headed into the restaurant, without thinking James held thd door for Scorpius. </p><p>This caused Scorpius to blush a bit at the gesture.</p><p>They were soon seated by the hostess. Both looked at the menu. "The veal is excellent by the way."</p><p>"I will keep that in mind." Scorpius said as he flipped through the menu.</p><p>They both ordered their food and drinks. Scorpius did take his suggestion and ordered the veal, as did James. </p><p>"So how did flat hunting go?</p><p>Scorpius sighed, "Not very well."</p><p>"Why? What happened?" James asked.</p><p>"It was supposed to just be Father and I going, but then I invited Grandmother along since she hardly goes out these days. Well, somehow my Uncle Blaise got wind of it and invited himself and his wife along. Then somehow my Aunt Daphne found out and came along. Aunt Daphne and Blaise's wife, Pansy, hate eachother so inevitably they got into a fight. It was a mess."</p><p>"Sounds like it. Didn't know your family life was so chaotic." James said. James was so happy to know the details of Scorpius' life. </p><p>The conversation halted for a moment when their dishes came. </p><p>"Most of the time with just my grandparents and Father it isn't." Scorpius said. "I know better for next weekend. Anyway, enough about me. How was your weekend?"</p><p>"Sunday I spent the day with little Dora. That girl has endless energy." James said. </p><p>Scorpius chuckled, "That she does. What did you do?"</p><p>"We played in the park by her house. She wanted me to take her flying, but Vic says she's too young. My dad flew with me on the broom at her age, I don't see the big deal. She said she'd cut my balls off if I did though, so I decided against it. Then we went to lunch and then out for icecream."</p><p>"Sounds like you two had fun." Scorpius said. </p><p>"So what do you think?" James asked gesturing towards Scorpius' meal. </p><p>"It is quite good."</p><p>"What can I say? I have incredible taste!"</p><p>Scorpius just laughed in response to that. The conversation carried on as they both recapped their week so far. </p><p>James got back from lunch a bit late, he tried to be discreet about coming back in. He intended to act like he definitely had been sitting at his desk for the last 15 minutes.</p><p>"James can we talk in my office?" His dad questioned. </p><p>
  <i> Shite. What did I do now? </i>
</p><p>James racked his brain on if he had done anything that warranted reprimand lately, apart from him coming back late. He came up empty. James followed him into the office.</p><p>"Have a seat." His dad said. </p><p>James sat down, "What is this about?"</p><p>"Not sure if you've heard, but Albus is moving out of his flat soon. Your Mum and I are going to help him."</p><p>"Where is he going to stay?" James asked. He was relieved this was not at all about him. He couldn't blame his brother for not wanting to live in a flat he had shared with his now ex.</p><p>"Your mum managed to convince him to stay with us until he gets back on his feet. Do you think you could come help this weekend? This will be hard for Albus. He will need all the support he can get."</p><p>"Ofcourse." James said. </p><p>"Thank you, James."</p><p>James left the office feeling good. He was going to help Albus this weekend. He wasn't doing anything wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I am super sorry this took so long. I had been extremely busy with work and thing. I had just picked this up again a week pr two ago and have been slowly writing it. I really wanted to get it out this weekend so here it is. Thank you for all the support! It means a lot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the weekend and James was ready to be a supportive big brother. His dad sent him an owl advising him to be there at around 9 am. Merlin, who needs to pack all their things at 9 am? James begrudgingly got up and dressed anyway. </p><p>He was going to Floo in because it was easier. Apparating was out because it was a muggle neighborhood. Surprisingly, the Floo was closed so James had to apparate a safe distance away then walk to the building. He unlocked the door because he never knocked before so why start now?</p><p>A blur of red came charging towards him and launched herself at him. "Lils?"</p><p>The girl suspected as his sister flung her arms around his neck. "Jamie! I missed you so much!"</p><p>It had to be Lily, she was the only one who really called him 'Jamie' anymore except for little Dora.  Lily Luna had been traveling around Europe ever since she graduated Hogwarts. Last he heard she still hadn't the faintest idea on what she was going to do for an actual job. James had a feeling she wouldn't settle down for a long while. Good on her really. Why be rooted to one spot? </p><p>"Oi Lils! What are you doing here?" James asked after he managed to escape her clutches.</p><p>"Helping Albus of course!" Lily chirped. </p><p>"No, she really isn't. I don't need so many people here. I don't have that much stuff." Albus said.</p><p>James looked around the flat, it still looked fully furnished mostly. Had Scorpius not taken anything at all with him?</p><p>They then started packing up. Choosing to do some of the packing the muggle way to keep up appearances. Even though James was pretty sure no one would really notice. It just made things go much slower. Lily talked for the entire duration of it, talking about her travels, it seemed like she hadn't even stopped to take a breath.</p><p>After awhile Lily had announced she was leaving to see Teddy.</p><p>Now the only place in the flat left really was the bedroom. Instead of having everyone crowded into one room it was just Albus and James. Albus' eyes were fixated on a photo of him and Scorpius sitting together at Teddy and Vic's wedding, smiling.  James remembered spending much of that day trying not to look at Scorpius. It proved to be nearly impossible to not look at him in his dress robes. 
</p><p>He distinctly remembered Albus insisting Scorpius be in the room with the groomsmen. Godric forbid he go one hour without the blonde by his side. James had told Scorpius he looked... erm... fancy. It was downright embarrassing especially seeing as Fred witnessed the short exchange and still sometimes taunted him about. </p><p>At least it hadn't been quite as bad as when James said, "You look... erm... green." Scorpius had been perplexed by this statement. James had been referring to his Slytherin robes. It just... came out. He had been hopeless really, which was why it had been better for his pride to stay away.</p><p>"Do you think he's alright?" Albus asked after awhile, eyes not leaving the picture.</p><p>
  <i> He seemed fine. </i>
</p><p>"I don't know. Probably. I mean he has his family right?" James said with a shrug. Scorpius actually had a few more people in his life than he had originally thought. James had always imagined it had just really consisted of his father and Grandparents. </p><p>That didn't seem to make Albus feel any better. "He's probably staying at the Manor. I hope he gets out of there soon or is already out of there."</p><p>"I think I might ask Rose to check up on him. See if she can track him down at St. Mungo's. Since I have no idea where he iives right now."</p><p>
  <i> I'm sure Scorpius would like that. </i>
</p><p>It seemed to James last he mentioned it, Scorpius thought Rose hated him now. That she was on 'Albus' side', fair enough she likely was staying away out of loyalty to Albus. Maybe they could remain on friendly terms, perhaps even friends, one day. </p><p> "That's settled then. Now help me pack that is what we're here for, yeah?" James said. He was trying to prevent Albus from sulking as long as possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short, maybe I will add on to it later. I feel like maybe something more cpuld have come out of this scene, but I also really wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Also I apologize if you got anotification tbat I updated yesterday, I accidentally submitted it insteaf of just saving the drafy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So finally at long last I have this chapter out! Apologies for taking so long. And thanks fpr the support on this foc, glad people are liking it. I wanted to add another scene to this, but decided to stop it here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miraculously they were finally done, having transported all of Albus' belongings to his parents' home. Their parents went to store the rest of Albus' furniture that he wpuldn't need in the house, somewhere. James didn't know where, he wasn't paying attention. "Well, Al. I would have offered you my place, except I'm not really looking for a flatmate right now."</p><p>Albus scoffed, "I wouldn't want to move in with you anyway. "</p><p>"I am a model flatmate thank you very much!" James declared with a grin.</p><p>Albus then cleared his throat and suddently looked down at his feet, shuffling from one foot to another. "I suppose I should thank you, for helping and all that."</p><p>"You should, you should also tell me how I'm the best brother and the most handsome."</p><p>Albus looked back up at him and glared. "I'm being serious here, James."</p><p>"So am I." James quipped. "Honestly, Al, you're too bloody sentimental. Try not to sulk too much will you?"</p><p>Albua muttered something along the lines of "I do not sulk."</p><p>James just laughed at that and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be alright, Al."</p><p>James stayed over only a little bit longer then popped out. He penned a letter to his best mate Aiden from his Hogwarts day whom he hadn't met up with in ages they were both shite at keeping in touch. It wasn't like they lived that far from eachother either. It was also notable that Aiden was the only person alive that he had admitted to fancying Scorpius. He hadn't had much choice in the matter because Aiden was catching one to his behavior around Scorpius and how he would be constantly looking over at thr Slytherin table.</p><p>He then resolved to go out to the pub tonight. It had been awhile since he had a good shag, he could easily pick up any bird, no problem. The work week ahead would surely be taxing, might as well refresh himself to prepare.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>His feeling was right. Work had been hectic, but in the best way. He was actually doing something, doing something that mattered. Right now they were still in the planning stages tracking their target's movements habits, establishing contacts, seeing who this Edward Beauregard knew or rather who knew him.</p><p>As the week progressed James' thoughts would drift to Scorpius. He wondered what he was doing right now, if Rose was going to reach out this week or if she had already. James stopped himself from reaching out though, he didn't want to bother the blonde. He also had been rather busy at work as well.</p><p>It was Thursday evening and James was at his flat. Eventually he figured this case would require longer hours so he was definitely going to take advantage of every free evening. The floo went off and James went to answer it. He saw Scorpius' face in the flames. "Hello James, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."</p><p>"Scorpius! Fancy seeing you in my Floo. No, you're not interrupting anything. How are you?"</p><p>"I'm doing well. How have you been? How's work?" Scorpius asked, he turned his head briefly as if he was looking out for something</p><p>"I've been good. Work's been good, busy. It's hard npt being able to talk about the case outside work. Where are you right now?" James asked. Surely he  hadn't moved into a flat already?  Scorpius had never floo'd him from the Manor before.</p><p>"I'm at the Manor. I have loads to tell you actually, but I would like to speak in person. Are you free some time Saturday?"</p><p>"I will be free most of the day Saturday." James said, which was true. The only time of day he would be busy was in the evening. He and Aiden had made plans to meet up at a pub, sure to be a good time. He was of two minds on whether he would bring up his interactions with Scorpius lately. </p><p>"Brilliant. Maybe you can tell me at least a little bit about your case or at least how your week has been." Scorpius said.

</p><p> Before James could respond, he heard a voice bellowing in the background. He hadn't the faintest idea who it belonged to. Scorpius' facial expression immediately changed to someone who had been caught. </p><p>"It's no one Grandfather!" Scorpius called back. He then turned his attention back to James. "Listen, I have to go, but I will send you an owl later." </p><p>"Scorpius is everything alright?" James asked, a bit concerned. Although James didn't get an answer as Scorpius' face disappeared from the flames.

</p><p> "Well, that was strange." James voiced outloud to no one. Should he be concerned? It appeared as if the voice belonged to Scorpius' grandfather who James knew was Lucius Malfoy. James knew little about him apart from that he had been a Death eater and was part of the first and second Wizarding war. He also knew that he had escaped an Azkaban sentence and was instead confined to Malfoy Manor. Oh and he also knew from Scorpius that he was very eager to pair Scorpius off with some pureblood girl. </p><p>Despite the strangeness it had been nice to hear Scorpius' voice and see his face. He had always preferred floo calls to owls any day of the week. James would try not to think to much about the disrupt end to their conversation, he was probably just busy. They would have plenty of time to talk on Saturday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I was going to write their Saturday meeting, but decided to just put this out for now instead. Hoping the next update won't take me so long! More Scorpius next chapter I promise! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so proud of myself to have gotten this up so quickly! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> James was eager to start his 2nd year at Hogwarts, he was determined this would be the year he would make the Quidditch team. This year Rose and Albus would join him in Gryffindor. He then overheard Uncle Ron talking to Rose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Rosie, that's Scorpius Malfoy. I want you to beat him at every subject."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James looked in the direction his Uncle Ron was pointing to. And then he saw him. Scorpius Malfoy, standing next to both his parents. Right there he felt time itself stop. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life with his light blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, and perfect pale skin. He felt his mouth go dry. James wanted to talk to him, wanted to know his likes, his dislikes, everything about him. He resolved that he would befriend Scorpius Malfoy. </em>
</p><p>------------------</p><p>The following day Scorpius owl had sent him an Owl with all of the details of their meeting. James responded immediately. He was eager to find out if Rose had reached out to Scorpius yet. He bet anything one of the things Scorpius wanted to tell him was that he had found a flat.</p><p>Friday seemed to drag as he desperately waited for Saturday to arrive. Finally it did. He was to meet Scorpius somewhere, he didn't say, but left detailed directions. It was somewhere in London. It seemed to take forever to get there, but he had finally arrived. James spotted Scorpius standing at an entrance to a park it looked like. He couldn't help but just stare when he saw him. He looked like an angel.</p><p>
  <em> Stop being weird. </em>
</p><p>"Scorpius! You know you really should have given better directions, this place was impossible to find." James teased.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." Scorpius said with a frown.</p><p>"I'm teasing you. Your directions were great." James said with a smile.</p><p>Scorpius then gave a small smile. "Oh, good. I'm glad." There was a brief pause then Scorpius spoke again. "I was thinking we could take a walk in the park."</p><p>James nodded, "Alright, that sounds good."</p><p>They started their walk through the park. "I suppose you're wondering why we're out here." Scorpius started. He then stopped to point to the right. "I bought a flat about a block away from here."</p><p>James grinned, "That's brilliant! This is quite the location."</p><p>Scorpius smiled, "Yeah, I'm set to move in next weekend."</p><p>"Congratulations, I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Thanks. I'm excited, but nervous. I've never lived on my own before."</p><p>"It's an adjustment, but you'll get the hang of it I'm sure. Eventually I had to start cooking meals for myself, got a bit sick of take away for every meal." James said.</p><p>"Merlin, I didn't even think about cooking. I've never cooked anything in my life!" Scorpius' eyes widened.</p><p>James chuckled, he was too adorable. That was a platonic thing to think right? He had never thought of any of his other mates as adorable, but that's just because they weren't. "It's not so bad. You're good at potions yeah? It's not so different from that."</p><p>"I'm not sure my potion skills will transfer over well to cooking." Scorpius said.</p><p>"I can bring over some cookbooks I used. I can even maybe teach you, yeah?" James suggested. Although he wasn't so sure offering was a good idea. Cooking with someone could be a quite intimate task.</p><p>Scorpius' face lit up at the suggestion. "You'd really do that?"</p><p>
  <em> I'd pretty much do anything for ypu. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>James had to stop himself from wincing at that automatic thought. Instead he went with nonchalance. "Sure, why not." James said.</p><p>"Thank you. I might just take you up on that." Scorpius said, it was silent for a beat then he spoke again. "How has your week been? How is work going?"</p><p>"My week has been good, busy. In a good way though. I feel like maybe if I really show myself in this case they will give me more responsibilites, less desk work."</p><p>"That's great James. I think that it will only go up from here as long as you keep at it. Everyone has to start somewhere, which generally for most people is the bottom." Scorpius said.</p><p>"You're right. I'm just impatient I suppose." James said with a sigh. "What about you? How's work?"</p><p>"It's been good. At the bottom same as you. My coworkers are so nice I should have befriended them a long time ago." Scorpius said.</p><p>"I'm glad." James said and meant it. </p><p>Scorpius looked like he want to tell him something, but looked unsure. </p><p>"Is... something wrong?" James questioned. </p><p>"No I- I saw Rose the other day. She stopped by St. Mungo's to see me." </p><p>"Oh? How'd that go?" James asked tentatively. He wouldn't think Rose would be nasty to Scorpius although she and Albus were always very close.</p><p>"Well, I think. She doesn't seem to hate me so that's good. I don't suppose she'll want to be friends again anytime soon or ever." Scorpius said. </p><p>"Maybe some day. You never know." James said, he could sense Scorpius' nervousness all of the sudden and he didn't know why he was nervous.</p><p>"It made me realize that I am putting you in an awkward position." Scorpius said. </p><p>James was confused, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean it isn't really right for me to be friends with my ex's brother is it? I don't want to come between you and Albus." Scorpius said. </p><p>James hated the idea of not seeing Scorpius regularly of going back to how things were. "Albus and I will be fine. He doesn't have to know. We're not doing anything bad." James then added, "Do you want to stop being friends?"</p><p>"No I don't." Scorpius said. </p><p>James felt relieved at that. "Then I don't see why we have to stop." </p><p>"I supppose you're right. I would just hate to hurt Albus more than I already have." Scorpius said, but then didn't say anything more on the topic. James then changed the topic of conversation to something lighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i> He was going go do it today. James Sirius Potter was going to have an actual coherent cpnversation with Scorpius Malfoy. He stared at the back of blonde's head, gathering all his courage then spoke. "Hey Scorpius." That was an actual clear sentence, that was progress. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Scorpius then turned around greeting him with a smile. "Hello, James."<br/>
</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>James looked into his gorgeous grey eyes and everything started to fall apart. His throat tightened, his mouth went dry, his thoughts were all jumbled. He was so pretty. He swallowed hard then willed himself to speak, he opened his mouth, but no words came out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i> "James? Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, a concerned look on hiss facer. That just made everything so much bloody worse. </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>James opened his mouth, but no words came out. This was a bad idea why did he think-</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>"Oi! James! There you are! Been looking all over for your mate!" He turned to the dirty blonde hair of his best mate, Aiden. Aiden turned to Scorpius. "I don't think we have meet, formally. Scorpius Malfoy right? Aiden Shearer."</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> "Nice to meet you." Scorpius said. </p><p><i>

"Same. Sorry I'm afraid I will have to take dear James away from you." Aiden said throwing an arm around James. </i>
  <i>

Scorpius looked at Iden curiously, but nodded. "Alright. Goodbye to both of you then."

</i></p><p><i>
Aiden then steered James away into an abadoned nearby classroom. "Alright. What in the bloody hell was that?"
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i> "Nothing! We were just talking!" James said defensively.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Talking, eh? I didn't see much talking as mucj as floundering." Aiden said then crossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you fancied Malfoy?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I don't I just- Alright fine, I fancy him alright. It doesn't matter much really though does it? I keeep on making a right tosser of myself in front of it." James said, there was no use hiding anything from Aiden. Aiden wpuld male it his missiom to find out.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Well, if it makes you feel any better you already are a right tosser." Aiden said with a smirk. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>James shot a glare at him. "Oh shove off!"<br/>
</i>
</p><p>James spent a bit longer with Scorpius then rthey parted ways. Scorpius told him next time they floo call'd it would likely be from his new flat. It would ber nice to be able to floo call with Scorpius more often. Scortpius clearly hadn't been comfortable about using the Floo at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>It was now time for him to meet his best mate, Aiden at the pub. He would have to be careful with what he divulged. He planned on telling no one about his being in contact with Scorpius. Aiden would not be an exception to that.</p><p>James made his way into the pub, he looked around for Aiden and immediately saw him at the bar. Flirting with a bartender, typical. "Oi! Aiden! You come here to flirt or meet me?" He called out making his way over to him.</p><p>Aiden turned around and grinned at him, "Can't a bloke do both?" </p><p>"No, I need your undivided attention at all times." James quipped.</p><p>Aiden just laughed. "Good to see you mate."</p><p>"Yeah good to see you as well, I suppose." James plopped down on the stool next to him. They both ordered drinks whose names they could barely pronounce. </p><p>"What have you been up to? Saving damsels I bet?" Aiden asked, taking a swig of his drink</p><p>"I do actually have a case now instead of bloody paper work so there's that. No damsels unfortunately." James said. "What about you? How's the Prophet treating you?"</p><p>Aiden groaned, "Bloody awful, I never get the interesting assignments only fluff pieces. I want to something remotely interesting!"</p><p>James could definitely relate to that, having been given busy work for so long. "Maybe you should see if you can get into the Quidditch section."</p><p>"They're never bloody hiring." Aiden said with a sigh.</p><p>"Maybe I'll ask my Mum, she's a senior correspondent. Perhaps she can put in a good word for you?" James suggested.</p><p>"If you could do that, that would be bloody brilliant." Aiden said. "Sorry to hear about Albus' break up. That's gotta be rough. Always thought they'd be together forever. How's he holding up?"</p><p>"About as well as you'd expect. Living with our parents now, not sure how long that arrangement eill last. Merlin knows Albus had found a flat with Scorpius before they even graduated." James said. </p><p>Aiden looked at him a moment, searching for something from him. He was always bloody nosy. Did he still think he fancied Scorpius? They hadn't discussed it since their school days. "What about you? Has any lass or bloke tamed the wild James Potter."</p><p>"Told you I don't do relationships, not for me. I'm doing alright on my own." James said with a shrug. </p><p>"Just seems lonely is all." Aiden said. </p><p>"What about you? Seeing anyone?" James asked.</p><p>Aiden smiled, "Yeah actually. She's pretty great. Her name's Amina...."</p><p>So James listened to Aiden go on about his new relationship for the better part of an hour. The blole couldn't just be songle, he always had to be in a relationship. Although he'd rather listen to his rambling then end up talking about Scorpius.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this wasn't boring for people. In time most chapters will have Scorpius in them. It's jist right now they are not as in contact as often that will change soon. Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The case James was on finally took him out of the office. He was paired up with Senior Auror to follow up a lead. Their lead was a Healer at St. Mungo's, Melody Sears. She was the last supposed person to have contact with the suspect via owl.</p><p>He couldn't help by keep his eyes peeled for Scorpius the entire time he was there. It was ridiculous, really. For all he know the blonde was on an entirely different floor or not even working today.</p><p>Then as James took one last look around before leaving he spotted him. Scorpius was across the hall tending to a patient. James smiled at the sight, he wanted to talk to him, but approaching him while he was working was not a good idea. Besides he had to head back to work as well.</p><p>They had gotten some good information they think from their lead, another possible lead in the case. They were now going to plan their next move as they possibly have the prospected next location for the suspect, where he intends to strike next.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>The rest of the week was productive in that the team came up with a plan of action to catch the bloke. James was itching for some action, some type of thrill
 Maybe there would be a chase! They were set to meet at Gringotts on Sunday, he wasn't exactly thrilled about working on a weekend, but he knew that came with the job.</p><p>He was hoping possibly Scorpius would get in touch with him on Saturday if he wasn't too busy with moving in. Before James thought better of it he wrote him a note </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
Scorpius, </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>I hope you are doing well, excited to move I imagine. Saw you this week earlier at St. Mungo's when I went for work. Do floo call me if you can on Saturday yeah? Hopefully you'll be able to floo call me soon to update me on how it's going.</p><p> Your friend,  </p><p>
  <i>

          James </i>
</p><p>That wasn't a strange thing to write, was it? It was perfectly normal thing for friends to write. The next day Scorpius sent back a reply.</p><p>
  <i>James, </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I am doinng well, thank you. I am certainly eager to finally have my own place. You should have said, "Hello", to me when you saw me. I will definitely try to floo call you as soon as I can. It should already be connected to the network. I'm hoping you'll come over once I get my flat in order. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your friend, </i>
</p><p>                 <i>    Scorpius Malfoy </i></p><p>James smilied to himself upon reading the letter, he hoped he would get to talk to Scorpius this Saturday.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Saturday came at last, James had made plans with Rose pretty last minute. It had been awhile since they had caught up. Rose was usually busy with her work as an Unspeakable, a bit of a workaholic really. Although no one could tell her to slow down, she simply wouldn't have it.</p><p>"So James, tell me, what's been new with you?" Rose asked as the walked side by side down Diagon Alley.</p><p>"I finally got off paper duty at work. Finally doing something important." James said. </p><p>"Isn't everything an Auror does important?" Rose questioned.</p><p>"I don't know the paper work I was given didn't seem like it was very bloody important." James grumbled. "But I finally got a case, maybe if I really prove myself they'll give me more cases." </p><p>"Why do I feel like you 'proving yourself' involves you doing something reckless?" Rose quirked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>James smirked, "I can't promise it's not." </p><p>"Just... at least <i>consider</i> being careful?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." James said dismissively. "Any secrets you can divulge to me Miss Unspeakable?"</p><p>"You know I can't." Rose said then sighed, "It's not like they'll let me know everything anyway. Seems there is more I know then don't know."</p><p>"Soon enough you'll be running that place, Rosie, you'll see!" James declared. Rose had worked hard to be an Unspeakable as long as he could remember, sure enough she'd climb up the rungs.</p><p>"We'll see about that I suppose." Rose said. The conversation then shifted to other topics.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>James had a good time with Rose, it was nice to catch up. She hadn't mentioned her going to see Scorpius, though he supposed she wouldn't think he would care about that. James made sure to be back at his flat by the evening, just in case Scorpius reached out. Was that sad?</p><p>When he saw Scorpius' face appear in the flames at 7 he no longer cared if it was sad. "Scorpius! Good to see you!"</p><p>Scorpius smiled at him, "Hello James. I'm flooing you from my new flat."</p><p>"Congratulations! How did the moving go? You all settled in?" James questioned.</p><p>Scorpius sighed, "No, not even close. Although I plan to sleep here regardless. My flat is a bit bare right now. I plan to shop for furnishings with a coworker tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear you're spending time with your coworkers, that's great." James said. He was glad it seemed Scorpius was branching out socially. </p><p>"How have you been?" Scorpius asked. </p><p>"Pretty good, actually. Going on a stakeout of sorts tomorrow for work." James said.</p><p>"Ooh, that's exciting.":</p><p>"Hopefully something comes of it. Some aren't so certain." James said. "Anyway when can I crash at your place? You planning on getting a second bed do you have a second bedroom?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, I haven't thought about it, I guess I could-"</p><p>James cut him off with a chuckle, "Scorpius, relax, I'm only joking. I don't expect to sleep over."</p><p>"Oh, right. Sorry." Scorpius said, looking apologetic.</p><p>"No need to be sorry. Maybe I just need to work on my jokes, yeah?" James said. </p><p>"Anyway I think I'm going to go. I'm a bit tired from today, but we should definitely get together again soon, whether it's at my place or not." Scorpius smiled. "I like the sound of that, my place."</p><p>"Yeah that sounds good, keep in touch though yeah? Feel free to floo call any time or drop by." James said. </p><p>"Thank you. Good night, James." Scorpius said.</p><p>"'Night." James said and watched Scorpius' face disappear. He felt so light and fluttery, he couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know why I added Rose in here, I just felt like it.  Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided for once to have a story where James does not start out hating Scorpius or bullying him. Sorry it's so short, other chapters aill likely be longer.  Hope you enoyed so far! Let me know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>